Dark Arts
by Cup O'Tea Hatter
Summary: Everything is put in danger when storybrooke meets. Isabella Sparks. america's biggest fairy tale fan. prologue to another story i am busy writing at the moment. rating T just in case. main pairings: captain swan, outlaw queen, and what ever the hell snowxcharming is called.


all fairy tales start with a Once upon a time. but they's didn't it started with a Hello, and a story,

Chapter 1

**New York**

She was sitting there in the middle of battery park a smile on her face as she read. her long brown hair blowing every so offen in the wind and her tucking a strain strand of hair behind her ear. her soft blue eyes focused on the page.

he couldn't talk to her he just couldn't. she was the cutest girl in class. she was Isabella Alice Sparks, and she was way out of his league. but she suddenly looked up from the page and straight in his direction.

"Henry?" she questioned as she stood up "what are you doing here" Henry seached for the words "Oh you know out for a walk. what about you?" she laughed and smiled that wonderful smile of hers "Really? i'm here because my guitar lessons start soon. and i always sit and read here until they start" her smile widened "everyone knows this is what i do" she looked at him and then put her book in his hands "you should read it it's a really good story" she said that as she walked away.

Henry looked down at the cover a picture loomed out at him a Blood red apple and the title

'_Snow White_'

**StoryBrooke almost a year later**

Henry walked through out the street after everything the last week held the Snow Queen, His mum dating a pirate, his grandfather being banished by his grandmother, and trying to find the author, yeah it's been busy,

he took out the book from his bag and sat at his table in granny's diner Ruby putting his order of hot chocolate down on the table along with a shaker of cinnamon he said a thank you then opened the book. "What's up kid" Emma said as she sat she had a book in her hands "i found this on your bed this morning" she said as she produced a copy of Snow White,

it was the copy of the book that a 'Certain' girl gave me in the middle of battery park on a warm summer's day. "Oh i must of left it out" he said then took a sip of his hot chocolate. "And there was a photo in it" she held up a picture of a Brown haired girl with soft blue eyes and a pretty smile. Henry spite out his Hot Chocolate and everyone in the diner heard his cup hit the table. "Give that to me!"

as he reached for the photo Emma quickly stood up "Ah you get it back when you tell me who she is" Henry sighed "Her name is Isabella and she an old friend from new york" Emma smiled at her son "More then a friend i think" she said. Henry blushed slightly which Emma noted was unusual for the almost 14 year old.

"Fine. i'll talk" he finally said. he opened his mouth to continue but the door swug open and a brown haired girl walked in, pulling a small blue suitcase behind her as she walked up to the counter "excuse me?" she asked Granny.

Henry looked at her as she asked for directions a half smile coming to his lips. Emma looked between the photograph and the girl at the counter. her own smile coming to her lipsHenry quickly looked back down at the book as he heard Granny give her the directions and her give thanks. she walked away from the counter with a mug of Hot Chocolate and a cinnamon shaker.

she sat down at a booth not so far away from him staring out the window the thoughts kept running through his mind 'Why is she here? how is she here' and many others but one thought stuck out among the rest of them 'is she here for me?'

she had pulled out a Book. and was reading it with interest.

**New York**

"Finish it yet?" She asked Henry as soon as he stepped into his usual spot where he admittedly usually watched her… "Yes i have it was very interesting" Henry replied. as he sat next to her on the bench "i brought it with me to give it back" Henry fished in his backpack " she held up her hand and looked up from her book "Keep it" she said "i have another copy anyway" she smiled "besides you look like you need a little fantasy" she said as she shut her book and handed to him "take this one too" she stood up "i have a lesson to get to" with that she picked up the satchel she had with her and walked away.

once again Henry looked down at the cover of the book. a rose was the only thing presides the title.

'_Beauty and the Beast'_

**StoryBrooke**

she was reading Alice in wonderland. another of the books she'd given him she shut the book as she stood up finishing her drink in one mouth full. she walked over to the door before spotting the Book he was reading "That's a really pretty story book" her voice was clear and soft. just as he remembered it. he looked up. but he noticed she was completely focused on the Book.

"it was hand crafted" she said. and she looked up and saw his face. she was shocked as a name left her lips.

"Henry"

* * *

><p><strong>ah a new story. don't you just love that <strong>**feeling. any who hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
